megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man ZX II: Operation Inferno
Game Story 2 years and 4 months after the simultaneous demise of Serpent and Model W, everything has returned to normal. The newly renamed Guardian Express, formerly Giro Express, is making its deliveries as expected. Suddenly, some enemy Mechaniloids storm the ship. They seem to be Galleons, but something is strange about them. Vent/Aile bravely fights them off, but they have no idea a new battle is about to begin... Characters Vent/Aile The famed defeaters of Serpent, and the Chosen Ones. Can they stop this new evil? Giro Vent/Aile's boss, and former owner of Guardian Express. He still assists Vent/Aile in spirit. Guardians The elite protection force is back in action. Can they defend themselves against this new evil? Shadras The main villain, this young Reploid man is the heir of Serpent and leader of the organization known as G8. He knows that there is more than one Model W Core, and plans to use the super-powerful Model W Cores called "Tiamat Seeds" to create the ultimate weapon. Can he be stopped? Prometheus and Pandora These two mysterious characters are back, but are they on Shadras' side? Perspherone A master of fire, ice, and lightning,this mysterious Reploid woman is Shadras' closest confidant. How powerful is she? Bosses :Note: This section is incomplete. Area A Boss: Giga Aspis R :Mission: Chase The Mavericks :Location: Area A-2: "Emerald Forest Clearing" Same as Mega Man ZX's first boss, but upgraded-looking and with 3 new attacks. *Rolling Venom: A spinning venom orb quartet. *Tail Attack: The Giga Aspis R smashes its tail into the ground, throwing up 3 rocks. *Snake Rush: A diving attack. *Venom Laser: A spread shot of venom orbs. *Snake Thrust: A flying attack. *Tail Missile: A missile hail from the tail. Area B Boss: Carrier-G :Mission: Salvage The Data :Location: Area B-2: "Highway Overlook Point" Looks like the Rayfly. Has some flying attacks. The weapons pod it regularly drops is its weak point, but only can be damaged when the "eye" on it opens. Attack the crates it sometimes drops for items. *G-Vulcan: A rapid-fire shot from above. *G-Thunder: A lightning storm from the wings. *Core Cannon: A plasma shot from the weapons pod. Area D Boss: Shadras :Mission: Help The Guardians :Location: Area D-2: "Slither Inc. Building Ruins" The main villain already?!?!? Don't worry, the game isn't this short, and he's holding back on you. He isn't a pushover, though. His beam rifles/beam rapiers have good range, and he's quite agile too. However, he uses his Model W fragment in a very unconventional way: Instead of Megamerging with it, it provides back-up! He's quite easy if you know how to dodge his attacks. *Dark Laser Shot: *Dark Grenade Shot: *Dark Ground Crush: *Dark Rapier Slash: *Dark Dragon Shot: Desperation attack. When you see Shadras charge up with dark energy, watch out, because he's going to shoot a homing dark energy dragon(similar to Leviathan's Ice Dragon move from Zero 1 and Zero 2) at you! Fortunately, you can destroy it. It doesn't have much HP, but be careful, as it's easily his strongest move! *Dark Bio Pulse: Shadras' Model W fragment occasionally floats around at the top of the screen, dropping dark energy blasts that cause small explosions when they hit the ground. These don't hurt much, plus their landing spots are very predictable. Area E Boss: Fangclaw the Lycaroid :Mission: Search the Energy Plant :Location: Area E-7: "Seed Power Core" A wolf Pseudoroid. Element is Elec. He has many shocking attacks. Quite an easy fight if you keep your wits about you. Getting a high Biometal ranking is tricky, because of his obvious Biometal location. Hit him when he jumps! It's funny how he's obsessed with rock music. *Wild Fang: A 2-slash combo ending with a sonic boom. *Spiral Fang: A spinning air-dash. *Spark Mortar: A spark stream that runs across the ground. *Homing Crush: Watch out when he raises his hand before jumping, because Fangclaw's going to preform a spinning dive right at your head! Run back and forth so he can't know where to hit you! *Infinity Spark: A clockwise spiral of sparks. *Thunder Upper: A slashing counterattack. *Lightning Cage: Desperation attack. A large lightning bolt wall attack. Biometal Location: Head Area F Boss: Rejaw the Sharkroid :Mission: Find the Troop Unit :Location: Area F-4: "Sunken Seed Chamber" A shark Pseudoroid. Element is Ice. He has many freezing attacks. Rejaw is big, but thankfully the room is bigger. Rejaw likes to swim around. When he stops swimming, he'll attack. Nail him then. You'll have no problem avoiding his Biometal location. *Blood Strike: A dashing and lunging attack. *Frost Triangle: A icicle attack similar to the Orehawk's "Fall Brave" attack. *Ice Scepter: A attack that drops 2 ice bits down, then sends an energy current through them. *Razor Fin: A slash attack. *Frost Guillotine: Desperation attack. A horizontal frost current that drops lower and lower until it dissipates. Biometal Location: Dorsal Fin Area G Boss: Tailus the Kitsunoid :Mission: Stop The Mavericks :Location: Area G-5: "Helios City Control Chamber" A fox/kitsune Pseudoroid. Element is fire. She has many scorching attacks. The room is wide, so you have room to run. Getting a high Biometal ranking can be tricky, because Tailus' Biometal locations can get in your way of attacking her. Attack only when there's a opening! *9-Tail Strike: A attack that launches all of Tailus' tails. *Fox Flame: A flamethrower attack. *Earth Cataclysm: A flame spire attack. *Hazard Flame: A flame attack that races down a wall, across the floor, and up the opposite wall. *Inferno Dash: A flaming dash that drops flames on the ground. *Tail Flame: Desperation attack. A counterclockwise-rotating fire spoke attack. Biometal Location: Tails Area H Boss: Regulus the Mantiroid :Mission: Save The Park :Location: Area H-3: "Mettaur Park Control Area" A praying mantis Pseudoroid. Element is Null. The room is tall and sort of wide, giving you much range. However, Regulus loves jumping from wall to wall. You need to keep your wits about you! *Night Burst: A mine attack. *Rocket Blade: Regulus launches one of his blades off like a boomerang. *Shade Drop: Regulus kicks up the walls, then he drops down wherever you are. *Night Spin: Regulus spins around like a top, and rebounds around the room. *Reverse Mine: Regulus dashes off a wall, setting mines in the air. The mines explode, and the mines reform. They drop and explode again. *Nighshade Spiral: Desperation attack. Regulus charges up with dark energy, then spins around like a top, rebounding around the room and tearing up debris. Biometal Location: Arms Skyhook Boss: Perspherone Area I Boss: Thunderus and Lightnus the Dragonoids :Mission: Free the People :Location: Area I-3: "Prison Control Center" Two dragon Pseudoroids. Element is Elec. This battle can be be very confusing, because you have to deal with TWO Pseudoroids! Thankfully, they share a life bar. *Sonic Boom: A sound wave unleashed by Thunderus. *Spark Lance: A downwards spark chain used by Lightnus. *Sound Dynamite: Thunderus releases mines that explode can explode horizontally or vertically. *Lightning Spear: Lightnus creates a long lightning beam and moves up and down with it. *Thunder Blast: Thunderus detatches his cannons, which fire electricity arrows. *Lightning Blast: Lightnus detaches her cannons, which fire sparks. *Dual Hurricane: Desperation attack. Thunderus and Lightnus both charge up, and create a large cyclone in the center of the arena that either sucks in or blows away, and both Thunderus and Lightnus fire out electric waves. Area J Boss: Hydrus the Crabroid :Mission: Recover The Data :Location: Area J-4: "Grand Library Chamber" A crab Pseudoroid. Element is Ice. He's tiny(the same size of Flammole from ZX 1), making him easily avoided due to the large size of the room, but can cause trouble quickly! The toughest part of this fight is not hitting Hydrus' Biometal location (his pincers) which can be tricky. *Bubble Bomb: Hydrus releases bubbles containing mines which explode and drop chaff down. *Bubble Wrap: A bubble shield. *Bubble Bounce: Hydrus creates a bubble around himself and rebounds around the room. *Little Crab: Hydrus releases a small crab Mechaniloid that scuttles around. *Iceberg Pincer: Hydrus pounds the ground with his pincers, making ice spires rise. *Swinging Ice: Hydrus grapples on to the top of the arena and swings about, making ice chunks fall. *Pincer Impact: A simple punch attack. *Crab Hammer: Desperation attack. Hydrus charges up his pincers, and then attacks with a hammer punch, releasing a dangerous shockwave and knocking you off the walls, or stunning you if you're on the ground. Biometal Location: Pincers Area K Boss: Hiflame the Petalroid :Mission: Deactivate the Drill Ship :Location: Area K-4: "Drill Ship Control Room" A lotus Pseudoroid. Element is Fire. Area L Boss: Guardras the Eleroid :Mission: Defend The Lab :Location: Area L-4: "Giant Data Vault" An elephant Pseudoroid. Element is Null. He seems to be a "brother" of sorts to Protectos from ZX 1. Maybe that's why he want's to avenge Protectos' death. *Stomping Crush: If you're under Guardas, he stomps down. Area M Boss: Shadras and Perspherone Underground City Boss: Prometheus and Pandora :Mission: Stop the Excavation :Location: Underground City Area 4: "Genesis Chamber" Tiamat Boss 1: Shadras Model W :Mission: Assault on the Tiamat :Location: Tiamat Area 4: "Tiamat Control Room" Shadras Megamerged with Model W to become his very impressive Mega Man form. In this form, he welds a scythe that puts Prometheus' to shame! Shadras is quite a formidable opponent. He can dash, double-jump, and even wall kick! The arena is quite large, meaning you have a lot of room to run. Use this to your advantage! *W-Scythe: Shadras will try and slash you with his scythe. Just keep your distance. *Scythe Impact: Shadras slams his scythe on the ground, creating a shockwave. Just jump over it. *W-Buster Shot: Shadras will shoot a "V" shaped bullet pattern. Watch out, because he can aim this attack! *Charged W-Buster Shot: Shadras charges up, then fires a large dark energy orb at you. Hit it and it will change direction. Hit it enough and it will change from purple to blue. If Shadras comes in contact with the orb when it is blue, he'll take damage! *Infinity Crescent: Shadras hints that he'll use this attack by spinning his scythe. He'll toss his scythe in a wide arc. It spins in place for a few seconds if it hits the wall or floor. However, it returns to him like a boomerang! *Slide Rush: The classic Mega Man slide kick! This acts like the Charge Kick from Mega Man 5. *Spirit Revival: Desperation attack. Shadras floats to the center of the arena and starts glowing. He'll then summon the ghosts of the 8 Pseudoroids from ZX 1 (similar to one of Dr. Weil's attacks in Zero 4) who do a single attack. He will either summon 4 Pseudoroids or all 8. The order he summons them in is random. He'll create some energy walls to section you off during the attack, but they're not a problem. Tiamat Boss 2: Shadras Cross Serpent :Mission: Assault on the Tiamat :Location: Tiamat Area 4: "Wrecked Control Room" Woah. Just...Woah. Serpent was resurrected via the Tiamat Heart, and he's drawn Shadras into himself. The result: Serpent Core from ZX 1, but with futuristic cannons on his back, a stylized look, horns on the bottom head, and the transformed head of Shadras between Serpent's body and his bottom head. Unlike ZX 1, Serpent only has one phase, and you have more room to run. However, Serpent's attacks do a good job of filling that area! You can hit Serpent in 4 places: his head(if you can reach it), his sholders, the "third eye" gem on his bottom head(but only when it is open), and Shadras' head. *Horn Ray: Serpent fires a sweeping laser beam from his horn. Really simple to avoid. *Great Impact: If you see Serpent raise one of his arms, get out of the way! He'll punch the ground. Be sure to jump over the shockwave that follows! *Optic Bitstream: If you see the eyes on Serpent's shoulders glow, get on the walls! He'll fire two large lasers from them horizontally, and then move them to the center. *Rising Inferno: Shadras' head will shoot a five-way fireball spread. Watch out, for this causes fire pillars! *Abyssal Gateway: Serpent will open a swirling vortex. If you get sucked in, you'll be damaged and Serpent will be healed! If you have the Wind Boots chip equipped, this attack poses no threat whatsoever as long as you stay on the ground. *Aimed Barrage: Serpent's cannons will activate and send 6 targeting reticules at you one by one. Once they have all locked on, get out of the way! Serpent will then fire lasers at where the reticules locked on. Area N Secret Boss 1: Glaicer Le Cactank Area N Secret Boss 2: Terista Kelverian Area N Secret Boss 3: Volteel Biblio Area N Secret Boss 4: Cubit Foxtar Area N Secret Boss 5: Tech Kraken Area N Secret Boss 6: Mino Magnus From Mega Man Zero 4. This minotaur Reploid is easy if you know what to do, hard if you don't. You gotta laugh at that "NDooooo!" *Magnetic Pulse: Mino Magnus will create a red magnetic orb that attracts you or repels you. Dash away. Area N Secret Boss 7: Heat Genblem Area N Secret Boss 8: Pupula Cockapetri Area N Relic Boss: Omega R Omega's back, and he's upgraded! He seems really cheesed off at you now, and now resembles an Original Zero-colored Model ZX. Sub-Bosses :Note: This section is incomplete. Area D Sub-Boss: King Buzzer Area E Sub-Boss: Crushroller Area F Sub-Boss: Cyro Flyer :Location: Area F-3: "Wrecked Research Area" Area G Sub-Boss: Blaze Flyer Area H Sub-Boss: G-Mettaur Area X Sub-Boss: Galleon-X Wing DX Area I Sub-Boss 1: Dia-Dragoon Area I Sub-Boss 2: Gi-Chimiera Area J Sub-Boss: Tentakraken :Location: Area J-2: "Marine Library Grounds" Remember the Tentalamia? Well, that was this huge squid Mechaniloid's prototype. This time, hitting the tentacles will temporarily cripple it. It's kind of funny that when the tentacles are idle, they're dancing to the beat of the music! *G-Bora Bora: The Tentakraken spits out 4 blue G-Bora Bora that move in an upwards zigzag pattern. *Energen Leech: *Green Spark: *Tentacle Ray: Area K Sub-Boss: Lava Demon MK II :Location: Area K-2: "Mine Shaft Cavern" Remember this thing from ZX 1? Well, it's back, and with legs! As usual, you can only hit it in the Galleon-X head when it's attacking. *Lava Fist: When the Lava Demon goes into the lava pit, it forms a massive lava fist that does an upwards punch. *Lava Drop: When the Lava Demon leaps up into the air, it comes down as a rain of fireballs. After the fireballs drop, the Galleon-X head drops. *Heat Beam: When you see the Lava Demon charge up, it's going to fire a sweeping laser of solar energy! *Magma Claw: If you get close to the Lava Demon, it slashes you. Avoid this by simply keeping your distance! Area L Sub-Boss: Shade Flyer Ragnarok Ruins Sub-Boss 1: Ore-Falcon Ragnarok Ruins Sub-Boss 2: Black Devil This boss is not to be confused with the Shadow Devil from Mega Man X5. Anyway, it can only be hit when it opens its control eye(and the red markings on it appear) as you may have guessed. It shoots its nanobot clusters much slower than the other Devil-type robots, making this battle a little easier. However, it has a new trick up its sleeve. Like the Yellow Devil-lookalike from the fangame "RosenkreuzStilette"(which translates to "Rose-Crossed Stilette, in case you were curious), it can reverse gravity! So you'll have to contend with its nanobot clusters and reversed gravity! So be on your toes! Area O Sub-Boss 1: Galleon-X Wing DX Area O Sub-Boss 2: Terra-Tentakraken Area O Sub-Boss 3: Random-Bandom R Areas :Note: This section is incomplete. A feature this game has that Mega Man ZX doesn't is that the name of the area and the Sub-area is displayed is when you enter an area. Area A: Emerald Forest Area B: Mountain Passageway Area C: Silveria City Area D: Central Highway Area E: Voltion Power Plant *Areas: Area E-1: "Plant Grounds" Area E-2: "Plant Interior" Area E-3: "Energy Power Grid" Area E-4: "Construction Facility" Area E-5: "Energy Storage Facility" Area E-6: "Generator Overlook Chamber" Area E-7: "Generator Control Chamber" Area E-8: "Plant Outskirts" Area F: Snowspire Lake This frozen area hides a research center. It's mainly underwater. *Areas: Area F-1: "Lakeside Tundra" Area F-2: "Research Center Grounds" Area F-3: "Abandoned Research Center" Area F-4: "Sunken Research Tunnel" Area G: Helios City *Areas: Area G-1: "Helios City Entrance" Area G-2: "Helios Office Center" Area G-3: "Office Center Passageway" Area G-4: "Office Center Exterior" Area G-5: "Helios City Skyline" Area H: Mettaur Park This is a fun area. Of course, the enemies, mainly the Mettaur, will get you if you're not careful. *Areas: Area H-1: "Park Grounds" Area H-2: "Park Observatory" Area H-3: "Park Interior" Area H-4: "Park Outskirts" Skyhook Area This floating fortress is the base of operations of G8. It is quite impressive, inside and out. The outside will remind people of the Hanging Gardens from Zero 4. The inside is like a futuristic palace. When traversing Skyhook's exterior, be careful not to fall! Area I: Cyber Prison *Areas: Area I-1: "Prison Grounds"/"Prison Defense Area" Area I-2: "Prison Corridor"/"Prison Yard" Area I-3: "Main Prison Chamber" Area I-4: "Prison Storage Facility" Area J: Marina Metropolis *Areas: Area J-1: "Marine City Limits" Area J-2: "Residential Area" Area J-3: "Marine Library" Area K: Magmana Volcano *Areas: Area K-1: "Volcano Exterior" Area K-2: "Volcano Mine Shaft" Area K-3: "Mining Outpost" Area K-4: "G8 Drill Ship" Area K-5: "Vertical Mining Shaft" Area L: Data Disk Research Center *Areas: Area L-1: "Data Disk Library" Area L-2: "Security Zone" Area L-3: "Lab Inner Grounds" Area L-4: "Vault Entrance" Area M: Ragnarok Ruins Once a terrifying and destructive space cannon, Ragnarok is in ruins now. It's straightforward if you keep your wits about you. *Areas: Area M-1: "Frozen Cavern"/"Wrecked Outer Hull" Area M-2: "Wrecked Inner Hull"/"Sunken Defense Area" Area M-3: "Wrecked Reactor Area" Underground City Area This once-great city was buried underground during a cataclysm. What was once the city hall now holds the Genesis Chamber, where the ultra-powerful Model W Core known as the "Tiamat Heart" regularly creates new Model W Cores. Area X: Guardian HQ "Athena Wing" The base of the Guardians, and also their really snazzy airship. It has lots of room to explore. *Areas: Area X-1: "Main HQ Corridor" Area X-2: "HQ Upper Deck" Area X-3: "HQ Engine Corridor" Final Area: Tiamat This dragon-shaped Model W battleship is the final stage. The interior looks like the Uroboros' interior from ZX Advent, which makes sense considering that they were formed the same way(via the fusion of the Tiamat Seeds and the Tiamat Heart). As usual, you'll have to face all the Pseudoroids again in Area 2, and Area 3 will put all your skills to the test. Area 4 is just the final boss arena. *Areas: Area 1: "Tiamat Exterior" Area 2: "Soul Chapel" Area 3: "Core Access" Area 4: "Tiamat Control Room" Area N: Ragnarok Cyberspace *Areas: Area N-1: "Ragnarok VR Chamber"/"Ragnarok Teleport Hall"/"Ragnarok VR Area" Models :Note: This section is incomplete. Model X The first basic model. It contains the spirit of Mega Man X. Model ZX The other basic model. It contains the spirit of Zero. Model R A experimental Biometal created by Shadras, it now assists Vent/Aile. It can combine with other Biometals for new powers. *Weapons:Buster Claws *Charge Shot: Buster Wave *Secondary Function: R-Road Scan Reveals new cyberspace paths invisible to other non-Model R combination models. This function is used in all Model R combo models. Model RX Model RZ Model RH Model H energized with Model R. The power of thunder can be a bad thing for enemies with this model. *Weapons: Lightning Claws Dual dragon-like claws that preform slashing combos. *Charge Shot: Thunder Bit *Special Move: Overdrive Hurricane A large and devastating cyclone attack. *Secondary Function: Enemy Scanner Analyzes the enemy and shows enemy health. Also shows boss Biometal location. Model RL Model RF Model RP Model RO Category:Conceptual fan games